VGCW/2013-02-28
__TOC__ '"#THQwaii" Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Segata had control of the match for a fair while, but Scorpion suddenly came back to steal a victory. Other Plot Vegeta runs into Nappa who is keeping an eye out for Woody so he can avoid him. The Badman says he'll handle the Sheriff if he sees him. After that, we see the apparent plotting and scheming of a certain toy... '"BROs vs. Bros." Tag Team Rematch' Matchup Winners Results The two teams met in a rematch from their first round Co-Op Tournament battle in the season opener. Mario was able to land a Goomba Stomp on Egoraptor to get the Bros. their revenge on the Grumps. Other Plot Arino is backstage with AD James trying to give the same encouragement the Nerd gave him for his tournament match. AVGN explains just what he has in store for Dr. Eggman in another profane plan for the "fat piece of shit." '"M. Bison is Still a Threat" Rematch' Matchup Winner Results Bison took a lot of punishment from the Savior of Earth, but an unexpected Psycho Crusher turned things around for the dictator, settling the score after falling to Satan last show. '"AVALANCHE Vs. Philantrophy" Match' Matchup Winner Results Barret tried to get an early advantage, but Snake was having none of it and took over the match, using a METAL CHAIR?! and finishing the terrorist off with his CQC. '40 Man Royal Rumble' Matchup Statistics }} Winner Results Gaben's elimination dominance finally pays off as he gets a late number and wins the Rumble to earn a VGCW Championship shot in a future show. Mario was given a Casual Championship shot for his runner-up finish. Arino came in third place after cracking under the pressure of having a late Rumble number once again. 'General Manager Tournament Losers Bracket: Round 1 - Match 2' Matchup Winner Results This battle of the Great Tournament Round 1 losers ended when Tingle got dirty with Table-san after stripping her and putting the lawyer through her, leading to a countout win. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 1 - Match 5' Matchup Winner Results Badman tried what he could on the champ, including three Final Flashes, but Barkley pulled through and defeated his rival to advance after throwing Vegeta up and delivering a huge elbow to the falling Badman. He'll take on Dr. Wily in the second round of The Great Tournament. Other Plot After Barkley won, Ghost Nappa started to play...Nappa made his way to the ring to cash in his Money in the Bank on a fatigued Charles Barkley! 'VGCW Championship Match via Money in the Bank' Matchup Winner Results Nappa couldn't capitalize on the champ being worn down, and Barkley survived with the title still around his waist. 'Co-Op Championship Match' Matchup Winners Results THQuality hit its peak for the night as Ezio practically fought the champs alone. The only action Raphael saw was a quick tag-in for about ten seconds, only to bring Ezio back into the fold. After a ton of mindgames, Zangief constantly throwing Ezio out of the ring and back in, Gief attacking his partner in confusion, Raphael and Ganondorf both telling an already quiet crowd to be quiet, a broken Table-san, and crazy stair physics, the match ended in the most appropriate way possible: Gerudo Skies was disqualified after Zangief was counted out for being in the ring too long as the non-legal man while Ganondorf was pinning Ezio following a Gerudo Valley Driver. Regardless, the champions kept their belts with the titles not changing by DQ. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 1 - Match 6' Matchup Winner Results The Nerd lived up to his promises, scrambling Robotnik's Master Plan despite a trip through Table-san, earning his way to the second round of The Great Tournament. He'll have to deal with either Ganondorf or Waluigi in the next fight. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results It was his third match of the night, but Barkley seemed to be a bit fresher once again for his second defense. But DK desperately wanted to claim the title he barely had once more and ended Barkley's reign, becoming a 2-time VGCW Champion. Other Plot Woody is roaming around backstage and runs into Dracula. Drac tells Woody he thinks he should go home and play with his toys, to the surprise of a dejected Woody. Dracula offers his services to help Woody's quest... Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Tag Team Category:Rematch Category:Singles Category:Royal Rumble Category:Great Tournament Category:VGCW Championship Category:Co-Op Championship